leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sona/@comment-4140664-20121018053938/@comment-4659726-20121019210400
^^ To anon "Galio, Amumu, Malphite, Alistar (his Q can be > Sona ult), Zyra, Annie, Jax ("OMG AOE STUN AND IMMUNITY?!?!?!111), Janna, or Leona" So lets break these down. First of all, most of these champions are played in different lanes than sona, and thus will build different things and have more money. Galio mid(probably), amumu jungle, malphite top, alistar jungle (though banned most of the time), Zyra Mid (support seen in tournaments), Annie mid, Jax top, Janna support, leona support. Now that that is straightened out. After eliminating champions who don't belong in the same lane you are left with Zyra, Janna, Leona, and maybe Alistar (again jungle mostly instead of support). All these champions have gamechanging ults but each has different functions in lane. Zyra doesn't have anything for sustain but has very interesting defensive play and offensive play with her CC and plants, her ultimate has a delay'ed knockup with a great range. Janna doesn't have sustain except for ult but she is the master of disengage and CC, her ult is a disengage that isn't really working too well right now. Leona doesn't have sustain but can lock down a single person with her combo, her ult does NOT cover a whole team for the most part and will probably only get at max three people because of it's area. Not to mention it is only a stun at the center. Alistar, has a combo that is essentially a malphite ult but is super tanky, played in the jungle most of the time, and the move is on a short cooldown. While he does bring these things to the team his mobility is what he lacks in, his sustain is also a meh point but it works for what it is worth. Now Sona, Her ult is a wide+long range AoE instant stun that is on a very low cooldown for what it does. 140-100, before CDR. That means that it can be used like Janna's ult, as a disengage or like many of the others on this list, as an offensive tool. Either way it will be up within a little over a minute and a half at lvl 6, and up every minute at lvl 16. Since Sona gets Ionians, and Shurelia's is core on supports. So her ult does EVERYTHING you could ever want. And that isn't counting the damage which is now frontloaded. Now her kit, again, she does everything. She uses her W to have sustain and free tankyness. her W's effects for healing are some of the highest in the game over time of supports, and the free armor/mr, and damage reduction lets her team gain tankyness similar to how taric gives his team tankyness. Her Q, great harass, and allows her to be agressive to poke down enemies much like a Zyra support. Also gives everybody on her team half a baron buff(offensive part). 20 Ap and AD is nothing to scoff at when elixirs give similar numbers but can change the course of a fight. It should be noted that the base damage is fairly high. Her E, allows for engages and disengages due to free movespeed. Pretty self explanitory, you can use it to chase down enemies with the team or you can use it to run away form a fight you don't want to engage on. Another point to this skill is that you can use it to just get assists on EVERYTHING as long as you are nearby. Lastly her Passive, it works much like her Q in that it is poke. But what it also does is as follows. Q, Stronger poke. W, Mini exhaust for 4 sec. E, strong slow. All of which are really strong, in lane, in teamfights, and in chasing. In short, she gives a little bit of everything any other support can offer. Combined with her ult which is really strong as both initiation and disengage, she is just simply difficult to balance. Other champions mentioned do not have everything Sona has while their ults can be gamechanging. And some of them have to be in melee range, not counting that many are played in different lanes so you cannot compare apples to oranges.